Distance
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: Song Fic: Christina Perri "Distance" Nagihiko and Rima hate each other, simple right? But after another day of being alone in the Royal Garden, feelings change. Both are too suborn to admit it and decide to keep distant. Update every 3 reviews.
1. Call it anything but love

**The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming.****  
Do you feel the way I do? Right now.  
I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling.  
Call it anything but love.  
**

* * *

Once again Rima and Nagihiko were left in the Royal Garden, much to Rima's dismay. "Out of everyone it had to be you, cross-dresser." Rima said coldly. Nagihiko rolled his eyes, "You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either." Rima glared at him and took out her gag manga. This was normal for these two. They hated each other, always have and always will. It was as if the other guardians were purposely taking a long time to get there, which, Nagihiko thought, was more than likely true.

The purple haired boy became bored with nothing to do. When he heard a small giggle he reluctantly looked up. Nagihiko saw something _different_ about Rima. Her eyes glimmered as she read through the pages. She glowed as if she were about to character transform. Rima had a playful and innocent smile on her face. Coincidently she was facing where the Sun was shining, making the blond curls that curtained her face shimmer. Something bubbled within Nagihiko, _'She looks happy.' _Of course every moment must end, "Do you have a problem purple head?" Rima snapped her book shut. "Not at all Rima-chan." Nagihiko smiled. The blond glared again. She opened up her book once more to continue reading.

"You really like comedy don't you?" Nagihiko asked. Rima was slowly becoming irritated, "Wow, don't you catch on fast?"

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"Don't tell me what to do." The two sent silent death threats through their eyes. "Rima!" KusuKusu tried to get her attention. Rima returned her attention to the manga muttering, "Stupid cross-dresser." Nagihiko sighed and leaned back in his chair. All he did was ask a simple question! There was no need for her to get mad. It was this reason that he didn't get along with the little devil. She was always picking the fights; all he did was go along with them. Nagihiko heard her stifled laugh and KusuKusu's crazy giggling. Rima's comedic dream was a huge break in her outer character. The cold, monotonous girl that she showed the world was nothing but a mask. Why she chose such a cruel persona, was unknown to him.

Still it was sort of adorable. Wait. What? Nagihiko's brown eyes widened, _'She's not adorable! She's evil!'_ Rhythm floated by his bearer's shoulder, "What's wrong Nagihiko?"

"Nothing." Nagihiko shook his head. Rima glanced up from the manga and stared at Nagihiko. _'Freak.' _She thought before reading again. The taller boy flushed when Rima's face glowed again with amusement. _'This isn't normal.'_ Nagihiko tore his eyes from the blond. His heart rate slightly sped. Nothing could've been more confusing at the moment. Just a few minutes ago he wanted to push her in a ditch again. Slowly he returned his gaze to her, catching her off guard. It seemed as if Rima was also looking at him from every few pages. Incidentally they just so happened to look at the same time.

As if to stop things from getting awkward the rest of the guardians finally made it to the garden. During the meeting Nagihiko wondered why Rima had been staring at him earlier. Was it for the same reason he had? The thought made his pulse quicken. Though he couldn't quite point out what made him have this reaction.

* * *

**Hmmm...maybe I could've done better...**

**Anyways this will not _all_ be on Nagihiko's feelings just to let ya'll know. 3 reviews for next chapter please :)**


	2. How long can we keep this up?

**And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.****  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

* * *

Three weeks passed since the garden incident and things were relatively normal. By relatively meaning Nagihiko and Rima were avoiding each other more than usual. It was easy _during_ school because they had different classes, but, with both of them being guardians, they had to stay after school together. Rima's insults were getting sharper and she would lose her temper a lot faster than before. Today during a meeting the charas sensed a large amount of X eggs at the back of the school. "Go! Go! Little Duckies!" Yaya, as Dear Baby, shouted. The ducks quacked loudly and led the X eggs to the west wing where Nagihiko was waiting. The minute he saw the saw the X eggs he acted, "Blaze Shoot!" He watched carefully as the eggs scurried to the other side where Rima was going to corner them.

Tadase waited with Amu, ready to purify the eggs, when the most feared thing happened. X eggs are not stupid and caught on to the guardians' plan. They broke into separate groups and spread out into chain-like lines. Moving with immense speed, making walls that were moving closer to their current target, Rima. Said girl had beads of sweat on her forehead; she wanted to attack but knew by doing that it could provoke the eggs to move closer. "Rima! What are we going to do?" KusuKusu asked from within. Rima grit her teeth. As the walls became tighter and harder to break through, air was running out.

Nagihiko watched in horror as he could barely see the blond panting to breathe. Why wasn't anyone doing anything?! He couldn't be the only one facing this. _'Amu-chan and Hotori-kun are on the roof, and Yaya-chan is on the other side!'_ Nagihiko cursed inwardly. There was too many X eggs to take on alone, especially when they are in a fit of rage. "Tightrope Dancer!" He heard Rima yell weakly. A small hole was made from the wall, but it was quickly sealed again. Suddenly the X eggs produced a large mass of dark energy. Nagihiko felt his stomach twist unpleasantly.

"Nagihiko do something!" Rhythm shouted at him. "Blaze Shoot!" The purple haired boy attacked, causing the X eggs to stop. They turned and faced him, seething with anger. Nagihiko looked over at the small blond, his eyes widening. Rima had been forced out of character transformation and was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Anger swept over Nagihiko's body. He glared at the eggs that were mocking him. "Rima! Nagihiko!" A familiar voice called. Amu had jumped down from the roof just in time, like always. The X eggs moved towards her and she quickly chanted "Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!"

After being purified, the eggs returned peacefully to their owners. Amu ran to Rima's side, "Rima are you okay?" The chibi nodded while trying to regain her breath. Nagihiko stood back and let out relieved sigh. How could he have just frozen in place like that? Small, petite Rima could've gotten seriously injured!

* * *

The next day of school Nagihiko seemed to take a new interest in Rima. Don't think like that, he was just trying to make sure she was okay. It's something any good friend would do. "Quit staring at me like a stalker purple head." Rima glared at him. "Why would I stare at you? There's not much to look at." He smirked. The girl growled and stomped off, KusuKusu giggling madly behind her. Her height was a sensitive topic, in which her enemy loved to pick at. Yaya, who had been walking with Rima, made her signature what-do-I-see-here face. "Ne, Nagi, what's with the mood between you two?" She placed her hand on under her chin. Nagihiko was startled by the question, "W-What do you mean Yaya-chan?"

"Nagi has been looking at Rima-tan for days now! Yaya wants to know why!" The fifth grader shouted. Other students had stopped walking but decided to keep going after a few moments. When it seemed as if Yaya was about to ask again, Nagihiko put a hand to her mouth, "I'm just worried about Rima-chan." Yaya hummed suspiciously, "But there's been a mood between Rima-tan and Nagi for a while. Rima-tan only got attacked yesterday." She noticed how his face became pale and her eyes glimmered, "Nagi loves Rima-tan!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do! Yaya can see it with her eyes!" She spun on her heels in glee. "He's just in denial." Rhythm said. "I am not in denial. You two are crazy." Nagihiko couldn't believe his own chara turned against him. "Eh? Then why do you sound so defensive?" A long pause was used until Nagihiko began walking again, ignoring Yaya's calls to come back. What was wrong with him today? Why was even the thought of having some sort of feeling for the devil blond making him flustered? _'I don't love her.'_ Nagihiko thought, _'She's evil, manipulative, irritating, and easily angered.'_

"Watch where you're going, cross dresser." Since he wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going, he nearly crashed into the subject at hand. Rima dodged him and glared daggers. Nagihiko had an eerie look in his eyes, "Sorry Rima-chan. But it's hard to look out for garden gnomes." Rima became red with anger, "Stupid, cross-dressing, purple headed, lying, pretty boy!" The boy smiled in amusement, "Pretty boy? Very original, chibi devil."

"Idiot!"

"Pre-schooler."

"Playboy!"

"Ice Queen." You could just see the electric shock waves and flames that surrounded them. It was as if they were going to murder each other! While the two were giving out insults, neither seemed to notice they were moving in closer. Just as Nagihiko was about to spew out another harsh-word, he noticed the tint of pink on Rima's cheeks. It was also then that he realized how small the distance of their faces were. He could feel Rima's breath lightly hitting his face as she stayed still. Nagihiko felt his heart thump harshly against his chest. He allowed himself to look directly into the honey brown eyes of the blond. They were full of anger and something else he couldn't quite point out. Rima's cheeks gained more of a reddish hue that made him fight back a blush of his own.

The bell rang loudly, breaking them out of their little…starring contest…. Rima quickly turned her head away, "F-freak…" She ran down the hall to get to class. Nagihiko watched her, ignoring what she had just called him. He smirked after re-playing what just happened in his mind, "Yep. Definitely not love." Soon he also began walking to class.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I was on vacation and I didn't have time to update! 3 reviews for next chapter ;)**

**Special Thanks to:**

**KUKAIXAMU**

**HaibaraAiFan**

**animeluvv679**

**and girl**


	3. I'm afraid of what you'll see

**Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing.****  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now.  
I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, until I know you'll understand.**

* * *

Rima stared out the window, her head propped up by her hand. Math wasn't the most interesting subject, let alone her best subject, in school. She let her mind playback to the argument her and Nagihiko had in the hallway. _'What an idiot.'_ She thought. He always had to keep torturing her didn't he? It was only a matter of time before she slapped him. Rima absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair, _'And why did he just stop all of a sudden? Maybe he couldn't find another insult…but he could've backed away a little bit…' _Warmth was felt on her cheeks. She flinched once she realized that she was blushing, _'Who am I, Amu?'_

Rima shook her head. There was no way she was blushing because of _Nagihiko_. It wasn't as if she liked the boy, they were enemies for Kami's sake! The short girl sighed softly; this had been going on for a while now. For some reason, ever since that day in the garden, she felt interested in him. At first she thought it wasn't _that_ kind of interest and to make sure of it, she quickly became cruller. Taking every word he said to use it as an advantage, avoiding him so that the interest wouldn't grow, losing her temper so that he wouldn't want to be near her; Rima tried it all. But there are some things that can't be controlled.

Rima didn't even know what she saw in him. He wasn't honest; he was lying to Amu about being Nadeshiko's older twin. He was very girly, seriously, what kind of guy keeps his hair that long? He wasn't kind, and Rima seemed to be the only one who saw the evil behind his smile. Slowly time slipped away and school ended. Rima sighed while packing her things, "Do we have to have a meeting today?" Tadase and Amu looked at her. "Why? Are you not feeling well Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. "It's not that, I just don't want to." She replied bluntly. Amu sweat dropped, "Don't be lazy Rima." The blond pouted but closed the conversation and walked with them outside.

* * *

It was irritating to be there once more, in the exact place where this all started. The meeting dragged on for much longer than Rima anticipated. She moved her chair a bit to create space between the boy. Oh that's one more thing that annoyed her. Nagihiko simply had to sit next to her every, single, day! No one knew why, maybe it was because in a deck of cards, the Jack is always next to the Queen. Her gaze fell onto him as she observed him carefully. "..shiro-san…Mashiro-san!" Rima jumped and quickly looked over at Tadase, "Um…huh?" The guardians laughed. "You can't even pay attention at a meeting. No wonder your grades are slipping Rima-chan." Nagihiko said in kind (amusing) tone. Rima shot daggers from her eyes, "Not everyone can be a book worm with no social life."

Amu, Yaya, and Tadase watched them argue back and forth. Yaya was smiling happily and grabbed Amu, whispering into her ear. Amu's eyes widened and she grinned. Making sure that Rima and Nagihiko were still taunting each other, Amu reached over to Tadase and quietly told him the plan. The three crept away slowly from the garden. Meanwhile Rima kicked Nagihiko on his leg, "Can't you shut up for one second? And get away from me!" She pushed her chair further away from him. It was then that she realized they were alone…in the Royal Garden….AGAIN! "You just noticed?" Nagihiko smirked seeing her reaction. "That's it. I'm leaving too." Rima got up. She felt a hand tug her back down to the chair and she huffed. "You are not leaving me here with all this paper work." The dark eyed boy gestured to the stack of papers.

The evil chibi looked at him blankly and tried to get back up, only to be pulled down once more. Clearly she wasn't going to win this round and she sighed in defeat. Rima began her work, stopping every few minutes when she became bored. After what seemed like an eternity the files were completed and neatly organized. Unconsciously, the blond stretched and checked her phone. Her eyes widened with surprise. School had ended at three and it was only four thirty! Usually the guardian work had taken several hours to complete. Rima wondered why it was so quick today, _'Oh yeah! Since those three ditched the meeting was cut short.'_

"Rima-chan." She heard that irritating voice and quickly turned her head to face it. "What is it Nagi-" Rima stopped mid-sentence. Suddenly Nagihiko had gotten a lot closer to her in the past few minutes, to the point that when she turned, their heads nearly collided. The familiar rush of blood was felt and she looked away, "What were you going to say?"

"Hm? Oh, good job today. You're not bad when you aren't yelling at me." Nagihiko smiled. Rima felt her stomach flutter. She lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, _'Ugh! This is getting _way_ out of control!'_ Her heart sped up immensely when his hand was placed on her shoulder. "Rima-chan are you feeling okay?" He asked, in an almost worried tone. But that was impossible right? He hated her. Still, she found she was not capable of saying anything right. "I-I'm fine purple head." She removed his hand from her. Rima looked at him cautiously so that he wouldn't find any hint of red on her face. What she saw startled her. Nagihiko's expression looked hurt. A hard pang in her heart made her wince.

Nagihiko was never upset, or at least she had ever seen him upset. Even when they were fighting there was that spark of enlightenment. She wanted to leave as soon as possible now. Rima hastily opened her phone and dialed her mother. Before she went out, Rima looked back at Nagihiko. He had just sat there, watching. The next thing she knew she walked up to him and mumbled, "Sorry Nagihiko…"

* * *

"Mom, thanks for waiting." Rima said as she went inside the car. Her mother looked at her from the rearview mirror, nodding. Rima shifted uncomfortably in her seat, thinking of what she had just done. It was stupid, and out of pure impulse. She began blushing and curled up into her ball form. She hoped that by tomorrow Nagihiko would just forget it and things would return to normal.

How wrong she was.


	4. Make Sure to Keep my Distance

**And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

There was clearly something wrong at the moment. Nothing in the universe could explain why the creampuff like girl was upset. It was as if one minute everything was normal and the next, a tsunami struck. Rima's small hand curled into fists as she walked to her next class. Why was there a pain in her chest? Whenever she thought back to Nagihiko's expression from a few days ago, it was if someone drove a stake through her heart.

She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. It came to the point where she wouldn't even laugh at Kukusu's funny face. Rima wanted to bang her head against her desk as she sat down. She had heard of this feeling before, what was it called again? Oh that's right, _guilt_**. **Icy, manipulative, Goddess of Comedy felt guilt. Should it have been anyone else Rima wouldn't have cared and she would apologize in a stubborn way. But this wasn't some random person that would stare at her as she walked down the halls like most did. Her guilt was directed at Nagihiko, her enemy, the one person who hated her more than anyone else.

It was a mutual feeling, most would think, unless they were KusuKusu. That clown chara found out Rima's tiny attraction to the taller male since the garden incident. She would continue to torment Rima any time possible_. 'Rima likes Nagi!' _

'_Rima's in denial! ~' _

'_Rima needs to stop being stubborn.' _

'_Rima should be friends with Nagi!' _

'_Ri-'_

"-ma!" Amu waved a hand in front of her face. Rima jerked her head up to see her best friend, "What is it Amu?" The pinkket smiled at her glad to see that she got attention, "Did you do question ten in the homework." Rima thought for a moment and dug out the sheet of paper. She scanned it with a grimace, Amu noticing it let out a sigh, "Guess not." The blond mouthed 'sorry' when the teacher came in and started class. For once Rima was glad that it seemed to prolong the time it usually was.

As mentioned before, she was avoiding Nagihiko again. Her strategy had changed though. Now she simply did not talk to the boy. If anything was going to make her insult him she would bite her tongue and say 'You're not worth my time.' It was working for the most part. However, each time she would see him it was like someone was twisting her insides with a mixer.

She didn't like it at all. This shouldn't have happened, there was no way Rima would decide _now_ to start being nice to the cross dresser. They had been playing this game for too long to quit now so it was best to keep going. After all, the best part of playing was to see how far you could keep up. Another picture of the menace flashed in her mind and she broke the pencil in her hand. "R-Rima?" Amu's eyes widened. The blond sighed before getting another pencil out of her bag. '_This isn't healthy.' _She thought.

Class ended much to Rima's dismay, on the bright side, no meeting today. She tapped her foot on the pavement as she waited for her ride. It was unusual that her parents were a bit late, but no harm could be done while still on school grounds. "Rima-chan?" The world stopped. She gulped wishing that it was just a figure of her imagination. "Rhythm, Nagi!" KusuKusu cheered as she hugged the male chara. Rima remained as silent as possible. "Just because you don't talk, doesn't mean I can't see you." Nagihiko smirked.

Forgetting the fact that she still felt guilty, Rima wished nothing more than to slap that look off his face. Still, she wasn't about to give in. Not to rage, not to guilt, and especially not to Nagihiko. "Rima's being mean." KusuKusu giggled. "Be quiet KusuKusu!" She snapped. "Oh so you can talk."

"No duh, genius!" Rima glared at the boy. "Then how come you won't talk to me?"

"Well I am now."

"I can see that," Nagihiko smiled, "apology accepted by the way." The girl paled, "Whatever. I just didn't want you to run off and tell Amu I was mean." Nagihiko crossed his arms, "Aww is Rima becoming a tsundere?"

"No I am not! You purple freak!" She saw his eyes soften. "Good to have you back Chibi Devil." He chuckled. Rima's face showed utter confusion. "It's weird not having you yell at me all the time." The boy replied. "What you like me causing you pain? You masochist."

"Look who's been learning vocabulary."

"Oh shut up."

"I can't; then you'd stop talking too."

"And you care because?"

"I don't but Amu-chan does."

"Amu?" That was a point for Nagihiko. Curse his friendship manipulating ways, "She's been worried for a while actually." Rima knitted her eyebrows together as another wave of guilt rushed through her. Nagihiko was one thing, but Amu was her best friend! "How come she never told me…?" She muttered. The taller male sighed, "She said she thought it would be a burden to you." She lowered her head, "A burden? Amu could never be a burden to me. If something was going on she could've told me, I would've stopped!"

"Just to make Amu happy?"

"Yes! Amu's _my_," she shot him a look, "best friend." She heard him hum a bit before he spoke, "You really are kind Rim-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"You can act as cold as you want, but when it comes down to it, you push your feelings aside for others." He smiled knowingly. Rima felt a weight lift from her shoulders. The minute that smile crossed the boy's face it reassured her he was back to normal. Relief spread through her and she turned away from the boy, "By others meaning Amu, Yaya, and my parents, that's about it."

"What about Hotori-kun?"

"No. We are acquaintance but I wouldn't go to extremes for him."

"Oh." The two remained silent for a decent amount of time. It wasn't a hatred silence, like they usually had, it wasn't an awkward silence, nor was it blissful. This seemed like the air was full of anxiousness. Rima shifted from foot to foot as she checked for her mom's car. Something was waiting to happen, a question hung on a small thread that was about to rip. Rima felt him get closer to her and she gulped. "What about m-"

A loud honk made the two jump back. Rima's mother had finally arrived and was in a hurry. The blonds said a quick goodbye before rushing in. As soon as the car left the school Rima's face flushed red. She was glad that the question was never finished because if it had, she would regret answering it. The game has been going on for a long time, and under no circumstances did she want to call quits.


	5. Say I Love You

**And I keep waiting for you to take me.****  
****You keep waiting to save what we have.**

Nagihiko sighed inwardly as the last bell rang for today. What a joy that there was a meeting today! Surely anyone would catch the sarcasm, unless they were idiots. He wished that yesterday could happen again, just once more. If only he had asked earlier, if only Rima's mother had arrived later, then he would have known. Nagihiko ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Right now he just wanted to know what Rima would have said!

The boy caught himself, his dark eyes widening. He did not want that. It was a sure sign to anyone that the blond would have laughed in his face for asking that question. She would use it to torment him for as long as they live. _'Or would she?' _He thought. Nagihiko paused before replaying all invents that led up to now. The first day in the garden Rima had been glancing at him, the hallway incident; her cheeks went red, once more in the garden she apologized. After that was when the tiny devil began to push him away. The purple haired boy felt a tug in his chest.

Rima had become a part of his life, war life, but still, and was around him for most of his time back at Seiyo. Those days where she simply faded made things so off. Nagihiko frowned at the thought of the girl never being there. But yesterday…everything was off in a new way. As if the short sixth grader _wanted_ to keep him away. Like she only intended to- "That's it!" Nagihiko shouted. Rhythm looked at his bearer, "What's it, Nagi?"

"Rima-chan!"

"What about her?"

"She wants us to keep fighting." Rhythm tilted his head. Nagihiko walked a bit faster, "Think about it. Rima says I'm steeling Amu, so she sees me as a rival. If we get along then I won't be her rival."

"Okay…"

"That's why she's been ignoring me!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love her!" Nagihiko clamped his hand over his mouth, "I-I didn't-" Rhythm smirked at him, "Yeah you did bro. But that's totally cool! We all knew it anyway." The boy felt his face heat up, "N-now what?"

"We go to the garden."

**So I'll make sure to keep my distance.****  
****Say I love you when you're not listening.****  
****And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

Rima stared at the paper in front of her, reading along with what Tadase was saying. She looked to her right to see the empty chair. _'God, where is that idiot?'_ She closed her eyes. It was unusual for the cross dresser to be late, not that she cared. Of course she didn't, she never has. However, Rima knew that lying was bad. As if she didn't know that her feelings developed! It was obvious by the way her heart pounded when she saw him, how red she got if he was close. This girl might have not been the most intelligent person in the world, but she knew how to recognize things fairly quickly.

The door opened and revealed the tallest of the guardians who was panting. "You're late Fujisaki-kun." Tadase looked at him. Nagihiko let out a nervosa chuckle, "Sorry I got…side tracked."

"Was it fan girls again Nagi?" Yaya asked. Rima nearly let out a growl; those idiot zombies had better not touched him. It is clear to everyone that the chibi devil is the jealous type. "No, not exactly." Nagihiko rubbed the back of his head. For a few seconds he shot a glance at the blond. Her breath caught in her throat. She snorted, "I really don't see why they follow you." He smiled, "Maybe because they have great taste."

"Tch, wouldn't count on it purple-head."

"Will you two flirt somewhere else?" Amu sighed. Rima froze and ducked her head so she could control her blush. A few moments later the meeting continued without any verbal inconveniences. The key word in that sentence was verbal. Rima fought a war within herself to keep her mouth shut. The war was lost when she allowed herself to take a quick look at the boy next to her. She felt her eyes move to see every feature on his face. His long hair shun when he turned and the rays of light briefly hit.

'_Great Rima. Now you're a creeper…and talking to yourself.' _The girl shook her head. How could she have let this happen? She wasn't careful enough. But then again, who could rip their hearts out that easily? Even the coldest person in the world had something they cared about. This was over. The game had finished. Perhaps she should have been upset, but Rima couldn't be happier. "And that's all for today." Tadase said smiling. "Finally! Yaya thought it would never be time to go!" Yaya shouted. Amu sighed, "Calm down Yaya." As time passed they went home. Rima called her mother and waited.

**Make sure to keep my distance!****  
****Say I love you when you're not listening.****  
****How long 'till we call this love, love, love?**

Nagihiko stood from his seat and walked over to Rima, "Yo Rima-chan." He watched her jump. It had been a while since he did something like that, but with Rima it had been much more enjoyable. "What do you want?" She asked. "You never answered my question." He smiled. The blond turned to him, giving him a confused look. "Yesterday, at the front gate?"

"What about it?"

"Would you ever give up your happiness for me?" Nagihiko leaned down to her height. He smiled as the pinkish color began appearing on her face. The room was dead silent for a moment. Neither moved a single muscle that is until Rhythm lost interest, "Oh forget this!" A loud sound of 'Poing!' was heard. A blue pair of headphones appeared on Nagihiko's neck, and the boy grabbed Rima's chin. Inside his mind, Nagihiko was panicking, _'R-Rhythm! What are you doing?!'_ He felt his head move closer and he closed his eyes. He turned Rima's head to the side and kissed her cheek. A wave of relief washed over him, then a wave of pain.

A red mark appeared on his face as he pulled back. The tall boy found his companion blushing fiercely, "What was that for you idiot?!"

"It was Rhythm! I swear Rima I wouldn't do something like that to you!"

"Lying playboy." She glared. Nagihiko sighed and began walking out when something made him stop, "By the way Nagihiko, yes, I would." His eyes widened. Did she really just say that? It wasn't real right? "Quit looking stupid, cross dresser." Rima smiled, actually _smiled_, at _him_. "Nice to see you think highly of me Rima." He chuckled. She walked past him, "No honorific huh? Good, I don't like using those with friends." With that she was gone.

Friend. That was nice, for now anyway. Who knows, maybe one day they could be more than that. "Love you too Rima." Nagihiko whispered.

* * *

**It is done! Thank you for reading; even though that wasn't the ending you were expecting XD. It says FRIENDSHIP for a reason people!**


End file.
